Yes I Will
by MusicBunny4595
Summary: This was originally a one shot, but I'm adding on with other people's Pov's. If you have one you want added, review and tell me please!
1. Hermione's Secret

Hope you enjoy! And, of course it's Dramione!

* * *

><p>"DRACO ABRAXOUS LUCIUS MALFOY!" The Head Girl Hermione Granger screamed. She stormed into the great hall, her robes billowing out behind her, in a Professor Snape like fashion. Draco and his entire group of cronies looked up, along with half of the Gryffindor table.<p>

"To what do I owe this great displeasure, Granger?" he asked smirking. _How dare he! The little ferret… I'll wipe that grin off his slimy face._

"I told you I needed to talk to you. And when I woke up you'd already left. Care to explain why?" His smirk vanished for a minute, and then returned with another snaky comment.

"I really didn't see the point of getting my ear talked off by an annoying bookworm right after I had just woken up. But I'm sure you'd be very happy as to tell me now." _Oh! I'm going to kill him. I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill him. And what better way then to kill him through humiliation._

"Wow Drake, what did you do, I've never seen the Muddie this mad." said Blaise Zabini. _Oh this is gonna be good…_

"Are you sure you want me to tell you in front of ALL your little pureblood fiends, sorry I mean friends." I was smirking at my little slip up. _Nothing could be worse than his face when I tell him the news._

"Oh get on with it Mudblood. Drakie here doesn't want to breathe the same air as you longer than necessary, so would you just tell him and go shove off?" the Pug-Face Pansy Parkinson said._ Oh her and "Drakie" were gonna hate me after this._

"Oh for crying out loud Granger, just get on with it. You could tell me this whatever it is in front of the whole school, I still wouldn't care." _You're gonna pay for that one…._

She conjured up a stool, and smirked at Malfoy. His smirk was completely wiped off his stupid face now. She stood up and shouted a spell to quite down the room.

"Attention Hogwarts, attention all houses. I, Hermione Jean Granger am a month and a half pregnant by the one and only, Draco Abraxous Lucius Malfoy!" The entire room gasped, and then the teachers looked at me like I'd grown an extra head.

"You lie Mudblood! Draco would never, not in a million years, ever, ever, sleep with YOU!" Pug-Face screamed. All the other Slytherins nodded in agreement, all coming to the aid of their precious prince's honor.

"Oh, you'd be surprised Parkinson. Draco and I have been in an incredibly happy relationship since Christmas. Sense it's now a week before school ends I'd say you can do the math. Just ask Draco if you think I'm lying." I looked down at my boyfriend and saw him glaring at me.

"Then why is it I was with him last Saturday at midnight in the Slytherin common room, instead of him being with you?" I grinned. _She fell into her own games._

"Impossible Pug-Face. Him and I were up late chatting with his parents at the manor. Sorry to disapoint you, but that was your own dream." She looked up at me with shocked eyes, knowing I was right.

"So you finally come out and tell everyone huh Granger a week before school ends. What happened to your Gryfindor courage?" I looked down at Blaise, who was smirking close to one of Draco's but not nearly as hot.

"Really Zabini? You're really gonna play that card with me? I could be asking you the same question. But I won't." He and I shared a smile and then I turned toward…

"'Mione, it's not true is it?" This was Ronald's comment.

"No Ronald, it's true. And don't you start that 'but you and me are meant to be together crap' you and I both know your in a relationship with…" _He's gonna kill me…_ "Seamus Finnigin. And while I'm revealing secrets, Luna! Didn't you and Harry just have your first night alone in the room of requirement?" She looked at me with twinkling eyes and a knowing smile. Harry looked like he was gonna die from embarrassment. I looked back to Ron.

"Don't be embarrassed Harry, Luna owns up to it, and you make such a sweet couple. And Ginny, you and Blaise are planning a wedding, isn't that true?" Ginny laughed and nodded at us. "See, I'm not the only one with a secret Ronald, all of us have them. Now, if you don't mind I have some unfinished business." I looked back to Draco.

"Are you trying to kill me Mia? You just admitted to the school that we've been going out. And my parents aprove. Don't see what's much worse…"

"You know you love it. And don't you have something to be excited about?" _Had he missed the entire start of this conversation?_

"Mia, you can't be pregnant. You haven't been showing any symptoms." I looked at him and smirked.

"Madam Pomfery has a way with spells Dray, as most witches are. She preformed the charm herself, and she knows an excellent potion that cuts out any morning sickness. Lovely, don't you think?" He stared in disbelief.

"You are?" _Yes you nitwit I've said that twice._

"Yes Draco, you are going to be a father. And your mother is thrilled. Why do you think I insisted we visit?" And with the thought of his parents, he fainted on the floor. _Well what else do you expect from a man who decided to leave a girl right after proposing? I leaned down and whispered,_

"Yes I will." And with that, I left the now incredibly shocked great hall to go pack.


	2. Draco's Question

Yes I Will, Draco's Pov.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that morning:<strong>

"Morning, Love." The one and only Draco Malfoy said to his girlfriend of nearly 6th months. Though it'd only been six months, they'd been friends for around 4 years, secretly of course. No, he couldn't have publicly been friends with the Gryffindor Goddess. It just wouldn't have sat right with people. House unity was NOT going to start with Draco Malfoy. He looked over at her smiling face.

"Morning Dray. I've gotta tell you a secret." I smiled over her. Contrary to common belief, she wasn't a bookworm early in the morning. She could have even be compared to a small child in his opinion, but no one ever asked.

"I have something to ask you first." She glanced over at me with her sleepy eyes, and told him to go ahead. "Um, we've been really good friends for a long time. And we've dated for 6 months, and neither of us has ever been happier. But you and me are something different" here's where I reached over to the bed stand, picked up my box and took a deep breath, "and even though we've hated each other in secret, I still really want your love for the rest of my life." Here I opened the box and watched her gasp, "so Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" I waited for a while and she just looked shocked.

"I knew this was a bad idea." I got up and walked out, leaving her there.

"Draco! Draco! Wait up, please!"_ I couldn't take this._ I walked out and slammed the portrait door. Pretty soon Blaise and Pansy showed up. Blaise gave me a knowing smile, and I just shook my head. His smile broke, and Pansy was hanging on my arm like a, well, like Pansy does. We entered the great hall, and no one even glanced up. We weren't that much of a big deal since the war.

"DRACO ABRAXOUS LUCIUS MALFOY!" _And that would be the girlfriend, who didn't even say yes to a proposal that took a month to get up the nerve to do. Personally, I wasn't even in the mood to talk to her anymore._

"To what do I owe this great displeasure, Granger?" I smirked at her. _She knew I wasn't acting at this point, and of course being Granger, she had to have a snaky comment._

"I told you I needed to talk to you. And when I woke up you were already leaving. Care to explain why?" _Oh that little witch, she had the idea that I was in the wrong here, really?_

"I really didn't see the point of getting my ear talked off by an annoying bookworm right after I had just woken up. But I'm sure you'd be very happy as to tell me now." _What could it possibly be that's that important? I mean really, she blew off my proposal like it was nothing to me!_

"Wow Drake, what did you do, I've never seen the Muddie this mad." _Are you hinting at this morning Zabini? I did nothing! I proposed and she rejected me. It's ridiculous._

"Are you sure you want me to tell you in front of ALL your little pureblood fiends, sorry I mean friends." _She was smirking, which made me proud of her. But what could be so bad about whatever it was she had to say? It couldn't be that bad._

"Oh get on with it Mudblood. Drakie here doesn't want to breathe the same air as you longer than necessary, so would you just tell him and go shove off?" _Really Pansy? If she calls Mia a Mudblood one more time, I swear I'm gonna punch that pug nose of hers for good…_

"Oh for crying out loud Granger, just get on with it. You could tell me this whatever it is in front of the entire school, I still wouldn't care."_ And it was true, I really wouldn't care I'd done something big, she could too. I watched her conjure up a stool, which was very impressive magic in my opinion, especially since it was out of a hair. Then she shouted an advanced silencing spell to the entire Great Hall._

"Attention Hogwarts, attention all houses. I, Hermione Jean Granger am a month and a half pregnant by the one and only, Draco Abraxous Lucius Malfoy!"_ I gaped at her, she couldn't be pregnant! We'd been doing hardly anything except when I got drunk which was…oh crap._

"You lie Mudblood! Draco would never, not in a million years, ever, ever, sleep with YOU!" Pansy screamed. _Oh how wrong you are, Parkinson. I would gladly be with her._

"Oh you'd be surprised Parkinson. Draco and I have been in an incredibly happy relationship since Christmas. Sense it's now a week before school ends I'd say you can do the math. Just ask Draco if you think I'm lying." _No! Don't you push this on me! I'm not defending you until I get a yes._

"Then why is it I was with him last Saturday at midnight in the Slytherin common room, instead of him being with you?" I watched her grin widen._ Pansy should just put her foot in her own mouth and cut her loses._

"Impossible Pug-Face. Him and I were up late chatting with his parents at the manor. Sorry to disappoint you, but that was your own dream." _Played like a true Slytherin, Mia, I mentally applauded her._

"So you finally come out and tell everyone huh Granger? A week before school ends. What happened to your Gryffindor courage?" _Also well-played Zabini. His smirk NEARLY matched mine at this point._

"Really Zabini? You're really gonna play that card with me? I could be asking you the same question. But I won't." _What is she talking about? They both smiled, and I was completely lost at this point._

"'Mione, it's not true is it?"_ Weasel was actually talking to her at this point._

"No Ronald, it's true. And don't you start that 'but you and me belong together' crap. You and I both know you're in a relationship with" _she took a deep breath, and I knew I would be laughing soon._ "Seamus Finnigin. And while I'm revealing secrets, Luna! Didn't you and Harry just have your first night alone in the room of requirement?" _My head snapped over to the said Ravenclaw, and she was just as loony as usual. Pot Head on the other hand look about as read as Weasel's head._

"Don't be embarrassed Harry, Luna owns up to it, and you make such a sweet couple. And Ginny, you and Blaise are planning a wedding, isn't that true?" _My head then snapped to Blaise, and he whispered a 'sorry' to me. So that's why he wanted me to propose to Granger. He wouldn't be the only guy with a ball and chain. Oh good Lord, she's killing me._

"Are you trying to kill me Mia? You just admitted to the school that we're dating. And my parents approve. Don't see what's much worse…" _I really didn't. And I forgive her for the shock this morning, and not answering._

"You know you love it. And don't you have something to be excited about?" _Like what, we've ohhhhhhhh. Right, she's pregnant. Yeah right._

"Mia you aren't pregnant. You haven't had any symptoms."_ I'm pretty sure I would have been able to notice morning sickness, and the moodiness. And now that I think about it, she'd been taking a new potion, and she'd been sleeping more in the morning, more tired at night. Not to mention other things…_

"Madam Pomfery has a way with spells Dray, like most witches do. She preformed the charm herself, and she knows an excellent potion that cuts out any morning sickness. Lovely, don't you think?"_ I just looked at her and stared._

"You are?" _That was stupid to say. Of course she was._

"Yes Draco, you're a father, in about seven months. And your mother is thrilled. Why do you think I insisted we visit?" _I thought back to that visit, and all the whispers and secrets. I couldn't take much more of this, and I just kind of blacked out. Because, of course, Malfoy's don't faint. She knelt down by me for a minute, and I thought she was going to kiss me, but instead I settled for what she said._

"Yes I will." _And the last thing I could remember was the smile forming on my own lips._


	3. Muggly Comments and Fortune Cookies

Dumbledore's Pov

* * *

><p>When I awoke this morning I found that the air about my humble abode was different than it's usual stiff and prime manor. With the school year coming to a close at a quickening pace, I found myself expecting a commotion this morning different than any and all mornings. Truth would come to those seeking, and new happiness would be found. At least, this is what my fortune cookie of the day said, and I was in no real position to argue the point.<p>

I began the day as I always did. Waking up each of the previous attendees of this fine establishment, before greeting the sorting hat and going out the door in my morning robes. I made my way slowly toward the great hall, taking in the latest gossip among the students. Ginny Weasely was refusing to speak to her mother, Blaise Zabini was off the market by an unknown woman. Miss Granger had been seen at the hospital wing more often than usual, and was creating quite a stir. All of this in the incredibly short walk to the Head table.

Professor McGonagall was eyeing Mr. Malfoy rather angrily and then informed me that he'd stormed in in less than his usual brooding manor, and sat abruptly down with Miss Parkinson hanging off of his arm. The reason for this infuriating Minerva, wasn't my business at all, though I was curious to know her reasoning. Just as I was about to ask, an incredibly angered head girl, Hermione Granger, stormed into the Hall, with her robes billowing behind her. Literally screaming, "DRACO ABRAXOUS LUCIUS MALFOY!" It just so happened that her point of storming stopped directly in front of Mr. Malfoy.

"To what do I owe this great displeasure, Granger?" Mr. Malfoy smartly replied. I could tell this would already become a heated sparring match between the two.

"I told you I needed to talk to you. And when I woke up you'd already left. Care to explain why?" Miss Granger exclaimed. _She probably needed to speak with him of something of great importance, if she was this upset about it._

"I really didn't see the point of getting my ear talked off by an annoying bookworm right after I had just woken up. But I'm sure you'd be very happy as to tell me now." _Well he certainly wasn't playing his card's right with this girl. No he was not. She wasn't as ill witted as others he had snagged._

"Wow Drake, what did you do, I've never seen the Muddie this Mad." _Very good observation Mr. Zabini, I'm sure Miss Granger is planning on telling us this little detail of her strange morning demands. And at least they've come up with a nickname for that atrocious word: Mudblood._ I shuddered at the mere thought of the definition.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you in front of ALL your little pureblood fiends, sorry I mean friends." _Good word play Miss. Granger! And the purebloods aren't the only one's waiting for an explanation._

"Oh get on with it Mudblood. Drakie here doesn't want to breathe the same air as you longer than necessary, so would you just tell him and go shove off?" _Very direct Miss Parkinson, good for acquisition of information, but the methods of the technique are flawed. A more proper way to find information is to not insult the subject of questioning._

"Oh for crying out loud Granger, just get on with it. You could tell me this… whatever it is in front of the whole school, I still wouldn't care." _Excellent, the juicy gossip is coming._ I watched Hermione conjure up a stool, and silence the Hall.

"Attention Hogwarts, attention all houses. I, Hermione Jean Granger am a month and a half pregnant by the one and only, Draco Abraxous Lucius Malfoy!" _Well that explains the medical trips, but why didn't Madam Pomfery tell anyone of her condition, at least I should have been informed… No matter, I shall question her on another date._

"You lie Mudblood! Draco would never, not in a million years, ever, ever, sleep with YOU!" W_hat a form of expression. Such language! Children have no respect these days I guess._

"Oh you'd be surprised Parkinson. Draco and I have been in an incredibly happy relationship since Christmas. Since it's now a week before school ends I'd say you can do the math. Just ask Draco if you think I'm lying." _A protection card. A very nice thing in a Yu-gi-o fight, as well as sparring verbally._

"Then why is it I was with him last Saturday at midnight in the Slytherin common room, instead of him being with you?" _I knew for a fact Miss Parkinson was lying, I remember allowing both Heads to spend the night at Hogsmeade that night._

"Impossible Pug-Face. Him and I were up late chatting with his parents at the manor. Sorry to disappoint you, but that was your own dream." _Hmm… I wonder how many hit's a fight between Miss Granger, as well as Miss Parkinson would get on You Tube. _I made a mental note to Goggle it later.

"So you finally come out and tell everyone huh Granger? A week before school ends. What happened to your Gryffindor courage?" _A house card, worth nearly five Gallons if in good condition at Madam Hamal's card shop._

"Really Zabini? You're really gonna play that card with me? I could be asking you the same question. But I won't." _Aw, so Mr. Zabini has secrets as well._

"'Mione, it's not true is it?" _So the youngest Mr. Weasley decided now was the opportune time for him to join the conversation. But apparently he wasn't the brightest light bulb in the house. I love that Muggle expression._

"No Ronald, it's true. And don't you start that 'but you and me are meant to be together' crap. You and I both know you're in a relationship with Seamus Finnigin. And while I'm revealing secrets, Luna! Didn't you and Harry just have your first night alone in the room of requirement?" _So Mr. Weasley played for that team, eh? Good to know. And I must get a surveillance camera for that room of requirement! It helps the impregnation and production of the next generation far more than necessary._

"Don't be embarrassed Harry, Luna owns up to it, and you make such a sweet couple. And Ginny, you and Blaise are planning a wedding, isn't that true?" _Lovely, wedding bells, such sweet things to be seen when two people are in love._

"Are you trying to kill me Mia? You just admitted to the school that we're dating. And my parents approve. Don't see what's much worse…" _I don't think she wants to kill you, that'd make her a single mother._

"You know you love it. And don't you have something to be excited about?" _Yes, most men would have fainted by now._

"Mia you can't be pregnant. You haven't been doing anything different." _Well, she's less then two months along, there's not much for her to change._

"Madam Pomfery has a way with spells Dray. She preformed the charm herself, and she knows an excellent potion that cuts out any morning sickness. Lovely, don't you think?" _Yes, her special blend. Most mothers come to her for it. She really should start charging Galleons for it._

"You are?" _Yes nit wit she is, now I have a speech to give as well._

"Yes Draco, you are going to be a father. And your mother is thrilled. Why do you think I insisted we visit?" _And all of a sudden I saw the fainting spell I'd been waiting for._

"Yes I will." Miss Granger said as she knelt next to her now fiancé of 2 seconds. I readied my speech.

"Today students, you have found that there are much more to people than meets the eye. You've also learned that even if something appears to be true, look for the evidence against before you join a side. You must look at each other, and work to break down the barriers around us, as Miss Granger has done. And for that we owe her a round of congratulations." I began clapping and soon was everyone else in the room. I began my ascent back to my tower, reveling in the gossip I'd been able to obtain this morning.


	4. Hot Blooded Red Head of Doom

Ginny's POV

Okay, I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it! I glanced over at my fiance who was currently smirking at me. I'd stayed the night last night, for about the fifth time this week, and it was Friday. He loved it when I stayed, but when I got back to the dorm I went through hell in a hand basket with Lavender, and Harry, and especially Ron! Why couldn't they just mind their own business? My gosh, Blaise and I were engaged for the love of Merlin! I had nothing to hide from him anymore. I thought about that morning's events with a brooding temper.

_"You stayed again. I don't know why you just don't bring your stuff into my private room, and then you don't have to worry about going back to the Gryfindork dorm! Things would be so much simpler!" I glared over at him, and I wished I could._

_"Just because you and Draco were the only Slytherins guys who returned for last year doesn't mean it's your room! Besides, how would that look, and I'd be completely bombarded with questions! You know I can't Blaise not unless some huge miracle happens! There's one week left, and then I'll be all yours!" Blaise looked disappointed, but I needed to have the continuous questioning stopped._

_"I'll see you out in the great hall love." I leaned down and kissed him and retreated out of his room into the core of the dungeons. Luckily, all the Slytherins down there already knew about Blaise and me. They didn't care. I'd love to Gryffindor have this little reaction to our news._

_As I walked down to the great hall, I thought about all of the stuff that had happened in just one year. Blaise and I had gotten engaged, Mione and Draco had started dating. Ron had finally admitted his bisexual tendencies. Mum had a field day with that last one. Fred's ghost had come back, and now roamed the halls, setting pranks off on innocent students. Not to mention Harry and I had finally accepted the friend zone we were stuck in and we both moved on. However if I was being honest, Harry and I had never truly wanted to be anything more than friends, it was mum's and dad's public pressure that had us even try it._

_It was a huge mess anyway, he couldn't compare to the "Italian Stallion" as Mione and Lavender and I had deemed Blaise. I'd never speak this name out loud though. Merlin that would boost Blaise's ego above manageable._

_The great hall was crowded with people by this point, and I slowly walked toward an open spot at the Gryffindor table next to Seamus, who was sitting across from Ron. They seemed to be having a heated conversation over the different wizard chess strategies. Harry was reading the Daily Prophet, as well as having an issue of the Quibbler sitting next to his untouched breakfast. Hermione was no where to be seen, so I picked up in Ron and Seamus's conversation._

_So now I was glancing at my fiance, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Next thing I knew Hermione was storming in and coming up to Draco. Lord what did that boy do now?_

"Draco Abraxous Lucius Malfoy!" She screamed. _Oh yeah, he's sleeping on the couch tonight._

"To what do I owe this great displeasure, Granger?" _That was typical Malfoy, at least he didn't use Mudblood. In fact, I hadn't heard him call her that since sixth year. Even in cover._

"I told you I needed to talk to you. And when I woke up you'd already left. Care to explain why?" _Oh, what happened? She's never this mad at Draco, even in public. Then again she had more moody lately… No! She couldn't be! She would have told me! Oh my Merlin, if Hermione is pregnant I'm going to kill Draco! Those two aren't even engaged yet!_

"Wow Drake, what did you do, I've never seen the Muddie this mad." Blaise said. _Oh that's it. Even in public, Blaise is in his common room tonight. I'm going to lock his door and not let his in! He does not call her a Muddie. Ever._

"Are you sure you want me to tell you in front of ALL your little pureblood fiends, sorry I mean friends." _Nice one Mione! See the sweat on his brow! Oh, I wish I had popcorn now. This is better than those Muggle movies!_

"Oh get on with it Mudblood. Drakie here doesn't want to breathe the same air as you longer than necessary, so would you just tell him and go shove off?" _Oh Parkinson, he isn't your anything. He's Mione's entirely. My God I can't wait until she announces they're together._

"Oh for crying out loud Granger, just get on with it. You could tell me this whatever it is in front of the whole school, I still wouldn't care." _Shouldn't have said that Malfoy. You know better than anyone that she will. And by that stool she just conjured and the silence spell she just placed on everyone looks like she is._

"Attention Hogwarts, attention all houses. I, Hermione Jean Granger am a month and a half pregnant by the one and only, Draco Abraxous Lucius Malfoy!" _I knew it! Malfoy better hope he has a son, because I'm gonna make him sterile for knocking up Mione!_

"You lie Mudblood! Draco would never, not in a million years, ever, ever, sleep with YOU!" _H__ow wrong you are Parkinson. She would happily be with Draco, and Draco with her. They fit together like a puzzle._

"Oh, you'd be surprised Parkinson. Draco and I have been in an incredibly happy relationship since Christmas. Sense it's now a week before school ends I'd say you can do the math. Just ask Draco if you think I'm lying." _Pull the stunned man into the conversation, smart idea Mione. That one always blows up in your face._

"Then why is it I was with him last Saturday at midnight in the Slytherin common room, instead of him being with you?" _I knew that was a lie! Blaise and I were in the Slytherin common room that Saturday at Midnight for our anniversary! We were having… a good time, and that wouldn't have been possible if Pansy and Draco were there!_

"Impossible Pug-Face. Him and I were up late chatting with his parents at the manor. Sorry to disappoint you, but that was your own dream." _Why did they get to go off campus but Blaise and I don't? Oh, yeah, Hermione and Draco are head boy and head girl. My mistake._

"So you finally come out and tell everyone huh Granger a week before school ends. What happened to your Gryffindor courage?" _Blaise, why did you open up your big mouth? Hermione's been dying to let out our secret for weeks and now you give her the means to do it. Why? Why?_

"Really Zabini? You're really gonna play that card with me? I could be asking you the same question. But I won't." _Thank you Merlin, there is a god!_

"'Mione, it's not true is it?" T_his was my idiot brother's comment. Why do you care, you fat tub of lard?_

"No Ronald, it's true. And don't you start that 'but you and me are meant to be together crap' you and I both know you're in a relationship with…" _He's in a relationship? With who? When did this happen?_

"Seamus Finnigin. And while I'm revealing secrets, Luna! Didn't you and Harry just have your first night alone in the room of requirement?" SEAMUS! _Since when was he gay? And that explained Harry's recent interest in the Quibbler. But Harry looked as red as Ron and mine's hair._

"Don't be embarrassed Harry, Luna owns up to it, and you make such a sweet couple. And Ginny, you and Blaise are planning a wedding, isn't that true?" _All I could do was laugh and nod. Finally that was out in the open! So much fun!_

"See, I'm not the only one with a secret Ronald, all of us have them. Now, if you don't mind I have some unfinished business." _She turned back to Draco, and I got up and walked toward Blaise._

"So, you want to elope?" I asked him. _He looked at me and nodded quickly._

"Well too bad, because now that everyone knows my mother's gonna get involved and that means the tent at the burrow, you asking my dad for permission, as well as a bunch of other pointless stuff. Will you still want to be mine even after all of that?" Blaise looked down at Draco and Mione.

"Yes I will." Mione said to something at Draco. Blaise smirked and looked back at me.

"What she said!" And he leaned down and kissed my lips off! _Maybe he won't be sleeping on the couch tonight…_


	5. Italians and the Night Before

Blaise's POV

I woke up earlier than usual. Ginny was still asleep next to me with her head in my chest. I sighed and moved closer to her. I could wake up like this every morning, but Ginny really didn't want to tell her stupid Gryffindor friends she was seeing me. So, that left us at a deadlock. She'd come over in the middle of the night and climb in bed with me, but she'd usually leave about an hour after she got here. Lately though she'd been sleeping in. I felt her stir against my chest and I backed off a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and I smirked.

"You stayed again. I don't know why you just don't bring your stuff into my private room, and then you don't have to worry about going back to the Gryffindork dorm! This would be so much simpler!" She glared at me and I let out a little sigh. I'd been trying to get her to do just that thing since we got engaged.

"Just because you and Draco were the only Slytherin guys who returned for last year doesn't mean it's your room! Besides, how would that look? I'd be completely bombarded with questions! You know I can't Blaise, not unless some huge miracle happens! There's one week left, and then I'll be all yours!" I sat there with a depressed look on my face hoping to change her mind.

"I'll see you out in the great hall love." She kissed me and walked out of the room. I laid back down and thought about how Draco would be this morning. Last night Mione had come in a rambling mess looking for him.

_"Blaise! Where in Merlin's beard is Draco?" She looked like a wreck, tears running down her face, hair rattier than usual, the whole shebang. _

_ "He'll be gone till late tonight. What happened? You look like you've been choked by a Gryndilow!" She rushed into my arms and I patted her head. Mione and I had become good friends since she and Draco started dating. She even helped me pick out an anniversary gift for Ginny. _

_ "I'm pregnant." I felt all the blood drain from my body. Draco was going to have a field day with this. And not a fun one either… _

_ "What are you gonna do Mione?" She shrugged and walked back toward the portrait. _

_ "Have it. Get married. What normal people would do I guess." She walked out and I rolled my eyes. You're gonna be a Malfoy Mione, you'll never be normal. _

I rolled out of bed and put on my school clothes. All I had today was double potions and care of magical creatures. Then I could come back to bed and spend time with Ginny.

The walk to the great hall was uneventful, I just saw two Slytherins beating up a little Gryffindor girl, and I went a wasp sting jinx towards them. The great hall was packed, as usual. Pansy was clinging onto Draco like vel-crow. Daphne and Millicent were arm wrestling over the last piece of bacon, and it looked like Millicent was winning. Ginny was sending me occasional glances, and I'd always smirk right back at her. Lavender was at her left, trying to talk to her about something. Seamus was on right fighting with Ron. I couldn't find Mione though, oh wait there she is, storming towards Draco. Did he walk out on her when she told him or something?

"Draco Abraxous Lucius Malfoy!" _What did that moron do? This isn't gonna go well._

"To what do I owe this great displeasure, Granger?" _What are you playing at Drake? You've got a hormonal pregnant woman and you're treating her like this? Oi._

"I told you I needed to talk to you! And when I woke up you'd already left. Care to explain why?" _She hadn't told him? Oh, this was going to be so hilarious when it blew up in his face. Might as well egg it on a bit._

"Wow Drake, what did you do, I've never seen Muddie this mad." _I saw her give a glare to my direction, and I felt Ginny staring me down into oblivion. Great. Now I've got two women at my throat._

"Are you sure you want me to tell you in front of ALL your little pureblood fiends, sorry I mean friends?" _Ooo! Right in the blood supremacy. How will Drake respond? _Then I saw Parkinson open her fat mouth and I knew this was gonna get heated.

"Oh get on with it Mudblood. Drakie here doesn't want to breathe the same air as you longer than necessary, so would you just tell him and go shove off?" _Well Pansy, sorry to tell you this but they've been breathing the same air for a while, seeing as she's pregnant._

"Oh for crying out loud Granger, just get on with it. You could tell me this whatever it is in front of the whole school, I still wouldn't care." _Great Drake. I get to see what you'd look like if you were a tomato. I've always wondered… _She conjured up a stool quickly and sent a silence spell over the entire hall.

"Attention Hogwarts, attention all houses! I, Hermione Jean Granger am a month and a half pregnant by the one and only, Draco Abraxous Lucius Malfoy." _Smooth Mione. Now the real fun begins…_

"You lie Mudblood! Draco would never, not in a million years, ever, ever, sleep with YOU!" _Pansy. SHUT UP! You're prolonging the drama of Drake passing out like a girl._

"Oh you'd be surprised Parkinson. Draco and I have been in an incredibly happy relationship since Christmas. Since it's now a week before school ends, I'd say you can do the math. Just ask Draco if you think I'm lying." I_ looked over at Draco, and right now he was staring into space like a moron. I don't think he's the best person to back up truths at this particular moment…_

"Then why is it I was with him last Saturday at midnight in the Slytherin common room, instead of him being with you?" _That's a lie! Ginny and I were in there having the time of our lives, and I'm pretty sure we would have noticed if Pansy was there._

"Impossible Pug-Face. Him and I were up late chatting with his parents at the manor. Sorry to disappoint you, but that was your own dream." _Burn Mione. Very nice, very nice. I'd better congratulate her._

"So you finally come out and tell everyone huh Granger a week before school ends. What happened to your Gryffindor courage?" _I was biting a bullet to try and get her to bring Ginny and I out in the open. She couldn't blame me if Mione just happened to reveal our secret._

"Really Zabini? You're really gonna play that card with me? I could be asking you the same question. But I won't." _No! Come on, I want to be out in the open!_

"Mione, it's not true is it?" _Shut up weasel, what's wrong with Drake?_

"No Ronald, it's true. And don't you start that 'but you and me are meant to be together crap' you and I both know you're in a relationship with…" _Be Seamus Finnigin, be Seamus Finnigin, be Seamus Finnigin…_

"Seamus Finnigin! And while I'm revealing secrets, Luna! Didn't you and Harry just have your first night alone in the room of requirement?" _Yes! I win twenty Galleons from Millicent! What a lovely day this is!_

"Don't be embarrassed Harry, Luna owns up to it, and you make such a sweet couple. And Ginny, you and Blaise are planning a wedding, isn't that true?"_ I looked over at her, and she laughed and nodded. Finally! No more rushing back to the Gryffindor common room!_

"See, I'm not the only one with a secret Ronald, all of us have them. Now if you don't mind I have some unfinished business." Mione turned toward Draco and I noticed Ginny walking towards me.

"So, you wanna elope?" I nodded quickly. Now her brother knew and I'd have to face the wrath of the Weasley males.

"Well too bad, because now that everyone knows my mother's gonna get involved and that means the tent at the burrow, you asking my dad for permission, as well as a bunch of other pointless stuff. Will you still want to be mine even after all of that?" I heard Mione give the answer to something Drake had said. 'Yes I will.' I looked at her and shrugged.

"What she said." I leaned down and kissed her with all the passion in my body. Tonight was gonna be a good night.

* * *

><p>I had too much fun writing this! When I went to compare what Ginny was thinking to what Blaise was thinking, it was either the exact same, or the exact opposite. I didn't mean for that to happen, it kind of just did. Hope you enjoyed it! Still accepting character ideas!<p> 


	6. The Pansy Predicament

Draco was looking exceedingly annoyed this morning. It was probably from spending so much time in close quarters with the Mudblood. Every professor made them work together on assignments because "they are more advanced than the rest of you" poppy-cock. That muddie is syphoning magic from those of us with higher stature. It makes me sick to think about it.

Anyway, I'm sitting next to Drakie hugging his side. He might not look like it, but he does enjoy a physical connection, but since he started having to do things with GRANGER almost all of those with purer blood had limited themselves to this contact. I don't care. I would be contaminated just to spend time with Drakie.

I leaned a little bit closer and looked at my fellow Slytherins. Two of the fifth years looked like they'd been hit with a stinger or two. I'd find out about that later. Then Millie and Daph were fighting over a piece of "food" if you can call the lump of meat that. I sent Millie a kick to the shin to get them to stop. She sent a glare my way and continued her battle. I sighed and snuggled back into Drake's side.

So I've started planning out Draco's and mine's future! I'm so excited; my father's promised me the most exclusive contract that can be offered! The Malfoy hand! I can just picture it! Walking down the aisle in solid white dress robes, with enchanted cupids flying all around, or course they'd be transfigured house elves. Why waste my shopping money on tedious things that can be made up by the help? So I'll walk down the aisle and the minister will say…

"DRACO ABRAXOUS LUCIOUS MALFOY!"_ Well that's exactly what he'd say! But that's a bit of a feminine voice to be the minister… And also screech like. So who's calling my Drakie by his full name?_

"To what do I owe this great displeasure, Granger?" _Oh it's that stupid Mudblood! Ugh! How dare she ruin me planning my wedding to Drakie!_

"I told you I needed to talk to you. And when I woke up you'd already left. Care to explain why?" _Well of course. Who in their right mind would listen to a good for nothing little Mudblood?_

"I really didn't see the point of getting my ear talked off by an annoying bookworm right after I had just woken up. But I'm sure you'd be very happy as to tell me now." _Why do you care my precious Drakie? I'm trying to decide whether we should name our son Grimmauld Scorpius Abraxous Philisimus Gerald Herman Malfoy or Scorpius Lucius Draconis Philisimus Grimmauld Herman Gerald Malfoy…_

"Wow Drake, what did you do, I've never seen the Muddie this mad." Blaise said. _Thank you Blaise, finally someone else who wants the Mudblood gone. Muddie. I've never heard that term before. Good thinking to you Blaise._

"Are you sure you want me to tell you in front of ALL your little pureblood fiends, sorry I mean friends?" She was smirking. _THAT'S DRAKIE'S SMIRK! Oh! She's siphoning Drakie's personality now too! The travesty! There must be a stop put to this!_

"Oh get on with it Mudblood. Drakie here doesn't want to breathe the same air as you longer than necessary, so would you just tell him and go shove off?" _Mudblood looked furious. Good. Maybe that will get her to GO AWAY!_

"Oh for crying out loud Granger, just get on with it. You could tell me this whatever it is in front of the whole school, I still wouldn't care." _Thank you Minister Malfoy, the all loving god of my life! For having the sense to get her to say whatever it is about patrols and then go away so I can have my quiet time with you._

I watched Granger conjure up a stool and silence everyone. I gave a snort and glared at her._ Drakie's magic in the impure, unworthy veins. My heart breaks at just the thought of it!_

"Attention Hogwarts, attention all houses. I, Hermione Jean Granger am a month and a half pregnant by the one and only, Draco Abraxous Lucius Malfoy!" I couldn't help the gasp of horror that escaped my mouth. _Had Malfoy actually taken advantage of the Mudblood? Knocked her up? I couldn't believe it, it's completely ridiculous! He'd never stoop so low!_

"You lie Mudblood! Draco would never, not in a million years, ever, ever, be with YOU!" I screamed. I couldn't believe my Drakie! _At least use a spell or something if you're going to lower yourself! Malfoys do NOT ruin the line with fruit of the impure! That's the first thing we're taught by our nannies and he had to go and ruin everything! No… She did!_

"Oh, you'd be surprised Parkinson. Draco and I have been in an incredibly happy relationship since Christmas. Since it's now a week before school ends I'd say you can do the math. Just ask Draco if you think I'm lying." Draco was glaring at her. _Good. Whatever spell she'd put him under to make the Malfoy eligibility clause kick in must be malfunctioning! The use of Drakie's magic against its owner! It doesn't work like that, and neither does her story!_

"Then why is it I was with him last Saturday at midnight in the Slytherin common room, instead of him being with you?" _There. That may have happened while I was sleeping, but how was she supposed to know? They slept in different rooms for goodness sake!_

"Impossible Pug-Face. He and I were up late chatting with his parents at the manor. Sorry to disappoint you, but that was your own dream." I was shocked. _How the heck did she do that? Legilimens? That was illegal to use without consent of the receiver! The golden girl wouldn't tarnish her image like that…_

"So you finally come out and tell everyone huh Granger? A week before school ends. What happened to your Gryffindor courage?" _Blaise, why are you baiting a lion? You NEVER bait a lion…_

"Really Zabini? You're really gonna play that card with me? I could be asking you the same question. But I won't." Blaise smiled and I knew there was something fishy going on. _Italians don't just smile. Especially not Slytherin ones. They've got too good a poker face from years of practice._

"'Mione, it's not true is it?" Weasel commented. _Well of course it's not! How could it be? It's Drakie and Mudblood! And we all know that Drakie is MINE!_

"No Ronald, it's true. And don't you start that 'but you and me are meant to be together crap' you and I both know you're in a relationship with Seamus Finnegan. And while I'm revealing secrets, Luna! Didn't you and Harry just have your first night alone in the room of requirement?" Looney looked up and laughed. _She laughs at everything. The nut job._

"Don't be embarrassed Harry, Luna owns up to it, and you make such a sweet couple. And Ginny, you and Blaise are planning a wedding, isn't that true?" I watched the weaselette smile and nod. _I shot a look over to Blaise and he had a grin on his face. Blood traitor! Dirty rotten blood traitor! Unlike my Drakie!_

"Are you trying to kill me Mia? You just admitted to the school that we've been going out. And my parents approve. Don't see what's much worse…" _ADMITTED! And his PARENTS APPROVE?! But he's MINE! Daddy promised I could have him!_

"You know you love it. And don't you have something to be excited about?" _No, he doesn't, he has child finances to look over because what self-respecting nanny will lower herself to a bastard half-blood child?_

"Mia, you can't be pregnant. You haven't been doing anything different." She smirked at him again. Oh this was making me sick. I listened to their fluttery banter before she walked out and my Drakie fainted. Then Ginny approached Blaise, Bumblebore left and everything in the great hall acted like nothing had happened.

"What is WRONG with all of you?" I shouted at the hall. Everyone turned around and starred at me. "A STUDENT is now PREGNANT and our staff isn't kicking her out? It's preposterous! And a GAY relationship! That's absolutely vile, disgusting and against nature! You are some of the SICKEST people I've ever met! And you Blaise! With a BLOOD TRAITOR! I would have never seen the day! And our scar-head 'hero' is with a freaking NUT JOB! Are you all insane! Have all of your brains turned to MUSH? Let's get one thing clear right now, DRACO MALFOY IS MINE! Not the Mudblood's. He's MINE. Anyone and I mean ANYONE who…" I kept talking but I couldn't hear any words. I looked around and saw the teacher's table.

"Pomfery, I believe Miss Parkinson has had quite the taxing morning, if you would please levitate her to the mental health room for observation that would be lovely." Professor Cat Head said. I felt my frozen body be lifted into the air and I was carried out. _I'm not insane! I'M NOT INSANE! Then everything went black and I was riding off in a green, silver and black rainbow on a snake with my Drakie…_

* * *

><p>Getting back to my writing! None of my stories are abandoned, but they are going through some serious face lifts right now! Yes I Will and Athena (check it out on my page) are the only two Harry Potter's (currently) under addition and reconstruction. Updating will be spotty but frequent! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always, vote for who YOU want to see!<p> 


End file.
